Was it ment to be?
by PixiGal247
Summary: Bella Left Edward. When Eliza Swan comes allong she turns Edwards world upside down. But are they ment to be...
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry about this story if you like Jacob Black, he wasn't supposed to be the bad guy but it just turned out like that. Again I'm very sorry hope you enjoy my first fan fiction._

My father and mother had me adopted when I was young, I now thought of Phil and Renee as my father and mother. I had to keep the secret of my father for as long as I lived…

I looked everywhere for Bella, I went to the furthest parts of the world. All while I was fifteen. I finally found her most recent address from my mom's x-husband. I was starting at Forks high school in the winter my name is Eliza Swan I'm sixteen now. My big sister Bella left before I was 10 so I never new her, I made it my mission to find her and help her find out about me. I woke up early to get ready for school; I lived in a house with my x-boyfriends x-wives daughter so basically my daughter. Indiana had a young girl with him when we met and when we broke up he dumped Silvia on me even though we were no relation, Indiana was 24 when I was fifteen! Silvia was fourteen now and I had adopted her as my daughter; we both knew Indiana would look for us he had abused us and hurt us.

I found a thin strapped top and some shorts I put them on because it was boiling today even in Forks! The sun still wasn't out though. It had been for the past week though while we were at school. It had been just after the summer though so we still hadn't had a Monday at school or a Tuesday. " Silv?" I asked opening her bedroom door slightly.

" Yes?" she yawned stretching.

" Breakfast, get dressed and brush your teeth in ten minutes. Starting now!" I smiled. She jumped up and started pulling clothes on quickly.

" Why at 8? School starts at half 9!" she moaned looking at the clock.

" We need to go get a few things. A new car?" I laughed.

" Yes! Has the money finally come through from your parents?" She smiled, My parents had given us a whole million pounds to help us with life. Phil had made it as a baseball player and was getting millions.

We drove the old car that Bella's dad had given us to the garage and found a shiny new Mercedes it was red and showed we weren't poor! People were always offering us money to help us along but we really didn't need it.

Edward POV.

They pulled up in a red sports car; my family and I had been hunting the past week. One girl opened the passenger door she had short blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. I saw Alice staring at her and I looked at Rosalie, she was looking at the driver. She was tall and had long brown hair that fell straight down her back even though it was in a high ponytail. She had big blue eyes and her legs were amazing she showed them off with very short shorts. "Who are they?" Emmett asked. I heard Mike Newton's thoughts about the brunette one _I'm gonna have this one, back off Edward Cullen you got Bella… _ I sighed Bella Swan the love of my life had run away from us all about six years ago when we were juniors.

" Come on Edward let's go to class." Alice tugged on my sleeve. I didn't see her again until at lunch.

Eliza's POV.

I walked into the reception area. " Hello? Can I help you dear?" Ms Stokes asked.

" Yes, Do you know where Isabella Swan lives?" I asked.

" No sorry dear, Hello Edward, Miss swan you should ask Edward." She looked behind me. I turned to see a tall golden haired boy who made my heart pound faster than normal. " Ask me what?" His voice was beautiful almost musical " I said ask me what?" I snapped out of daydreaming.

" Oh I'm sorry I have to go…" I tried to get past him but he blocked me with strong arms. " What's your name? I'm Edward Cullen." He asked.

" I'm Eliza. I really have to go I need to meet someone." I sighed my phone vibrated the tune that hadn't rung in a year, Indiana was outside I saw him through the window. " Oh shit!" I cursed.

" What's wrong?" Edward asked.

" More complications… Is there a back door?" I asked.

" Yes I'll show you." He led me to a small glass door just down the corridor. " Thank you. I'll explain one day. Can you do something for me?" I asked.

" Sure." He smiled a crooked smile my heart sped.

" Make sure a girl called Silvia is ok and tell Ms Stokes that Eliza Swan had to leave." I sighed knowing a beating might be waiting outside for me.

" Swan?" He asked puzzled.

" I said I would explain later." I sighed and ducked out the door.

He was in front of me. " Eliza, we meet again. Where have you taken my daughter?" he grabbed my arm.

" Indiana! Let me go! She's my daughter now! I adopted her, your hurting me!" I screamed.

" Shut the hell up for once Eliza!" he pinned my hands behind my back and dragged me into the parking lot. " You know why we left Indiana, you hurt us and we couldn't take it anymore." I cried tears rolling down me cheeks. He kicked me in the ribs until I fell down. " That'll teach you to mess with me Eliza Swan!" He yelled throwing one last kick to my head her jumped in his car and drove off leaving me bleeding and hurt on the path. " Eliza? Eliza!" Someone shouted my name.

" Mom! Wake up please!" Silvia cried. I opened my eyes and saw a pixie like girl leaning over me on the path. " What happened to me?" I asked.

" Nobody knows we all hoped you would." The girl nodded to behind her at the family of four behind her in them was Edward. " I have no idea…Silvia?" I sat up.

" Mom? I'm here." Silvia took my hand and helped me up.

" Lye down Eliza." Edward said. I shook my head but then collapsed to the floor again. " Maybe I will…" I smiled.

" I'm Alice Cullen this is Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and my boyfriend and brother Jasper." The small girl who leant over me said.

An ambulance stopped beside us. " Alice? What have we here?" a tall blonde young man stepped from the ambulance with a long white coat on.

" Carlisle…" I murmured. Alice looked at me.

" How do you know him?" she asked.

" Bella…Your vampires the ones she talked about to mom." I sat up again and Edward lifted me onto a chair. " Your sisters? Yes we are. How were you hurt Eliza?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Silvia and then back to him. " Silvia's father left me with her when her mother died…He attacked us both so we ran away from him. He found me and did this to me. He's a vampire to. Silvia's what killed her mother. Indiana is not nice and he is lethal…he's was years older than me when we went out, I was fifteen and he was frozen in his 24 year old body." I sighed and saw Silvia's face turn even whiter. " So a vampire did this to you? He wanted to hurt you?" Edward asked.

" Yes." I cried in agony as my head bled. I fainted again there on the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up in a large room in a big white bed with windows all around me. It was about one in the morning. I rolled over and opened my eves wider. "How do you feel?" Edward asked looking at me from the chair in the corner of the room. " Good. Well better than yesterday." I smiled.

" Your just like your sister." He laughed.

" I'm sorry about her leaving you. You really don't want to see her again. Last I heard she had been arrested and had twelve kids." I sighed, she had turned out terribly. " It's a shame, at least you're here." He laughed.

" I like you Edward, ummm thanks for taking care of me." I blushed; I was falling in love properly this time. " I like you to but I have to ask, do you have a preference for vampires? You seem to just date us." He smiled his wonderful crooked smile. " I guess, I have a preference for you though…" I sighed pulling the duvet over my head to hide my blushing. Edward pulled it back, I looked up and he was beside me. " I strangely don't feel attracted to your blood…I don't think I'll hurt you ever." Edward sighed. " Well that's good then, Can I go back to sleep? I'm so tired." I yawned. " Of course, sleep well." He smiled putting his arm around me. I wormed into his arms and laid my head on his chest.

" I know why you don't like my blood…" I murmured.

" Any why's that?" He asked.

" My dad's a vampire." I grinned. I missed my father but I couldn't visit he was to well known, I had my adoptive dad Phil to look up to instead. " Eliza…that's brilliant. Sleep now love." He kissed my hair.

" One last thing." I whispered.

" Go on then?"

" I love you." I said before falling asleep. I heard him say I love you too though. I woke at about eight after a restless night. " Edward?" I asked into the darkness. " I'm behind you." His voice murmured. I rolled over to face him, " How are you this morning?" He asked.

" I'm good. Are you ok?" I asked.

" I'm even better than brilliant. I didn't tell you last night that I love you more than is possible did I?" He asked.

" No but you just did." I laughed. He kissed me intensely rolling over me and pushing me gently into the bed. I pushed him back so I was on top of him. " I haven't done 'it' before you know." I murmured.

" Your safe with me don't worry sweetheart." He continued to kiss me and we carried on into my wildest dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

" Jesus Christ!" I moaned.

" What's wrong Eliza?" Edward asked through the bathroom door. I was sat on the floor in the bathroom with a pregnancy test in my hand; I slowly turned it round to see the results. It confirmed my fears I was pregnant. " I'm coming in." Edward came through the door and knelt beside me. " I'm pregnant…" I cried.

" We'll get through this ok Eliza. Do you want to keep it?" Edward pulled me to him and rocked me gently. " Yes… I think I do. Will you leave me now?" I asked,

" Of course not! I love you too much!" he laughed kissing me.

" Good. I need to tell Silvia." I smiled and stood up then fell over the test box. " Careful love, you could here either one of you." Edward helped me up and touched my stomach. " It wont hurt me… its three quarters vampire and a quarter human." I laughed

" One of a kind. Vampire and half vampire cross." Edward laughed helping me down the stairs. " Mom! Are you ok? I heard you crying then a thump?" Silvia wailed.

" I'm fine sweetie, I'm pregnant!" I smiled, her face turned from worry to happiness. " Mom! I'm gonna have a sibling!" she laughed I hugged her and saw the other Cullen's behind her, Edward was explaining to them.

" We need to shop!" Alice cried running over to me and hugging me tightly. " Give it a while Alice." I laughed hugging her then Esme then Rosalie and the boys. " I have to go home to grocery shop." I sighed it had been weeks since I shopped. " Mom should I come?" Silvia asked.

" No sweetie shopping's the only thing I like to do alone." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. " Ring if you need anyone." Edward smiled his heartbreaking smile. " Sure." I kissed him quickly and dashed for the door. I drove to the supermarket in Seattle; the one in Forks was so small.

I grabbed all the things I needed. " Hello? I don't think we've met." A tall boy with long black hair was in front of me,

" No I don't think we have, I'm Eliza Swan. Pleased to meet you." I smiled. " Jacob Black, do you live near?" Jacob asked.

" I live just outside the reservation in Forks." I said.

" Cool I live in the reservation, we should meet up sometimes."

" Sounds great, my daughter and me live at 27 opal close." I grinned he was a nice guy but I had Edward.

" You have a kid? How old?" Jacob asked.

" It's a long story, I adopted her she's fifteen." I smiled.

" Well I'll pop round soon, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

" I have a dance class to teach but you can drive me there if you want?"

" Sounds great I'll pick you up at five." Jacob called over his shoulder.

I paid for the shopping and went straight back to my home to pack it all away. " Hey Silvia!" I called she was sat watching TV in the living room.

" Hey mom, Edward and Alice said they would come round later." Silvia walked in to stand at the door. " Cool." I smiled I loved Edward more than was possible. " What's with you and Edward then?" She pushed.

" We're in love and having a baby together." I laughed,

" Do you think you'll get married? Will I have a proper nice dad!" Silvia laughed. " I really have no idea, you know I have never wanted to get married and I'm only sixteen!" I dropped my smile when I realised I still had a year to go before I stopped aging. Us half vampires stop aging at seventeen. Silvia ran to the front door and it swung open.

" Hey Edward! Hey Alice!" she laughed. She walked back into the kitchen with them following her. " Hi, sorry it's chaotic here." I laughed, I bent down t pick up a bag of potatoes I had left on the floor, but vampire children grow very quickly and I already had a bump. " Owww." I whispered Edward put his arm around me " let me." He smiled and picked up the potatoes. " Thanks. I hate being pregnant I can't do anything!" I whined.

" But we get a child at the end." Edward smiled his crooked smile. I looked behind him and saw that Silvia and Alice had gone on a tour of the house. I know Silvia would show her wardrobe of designer clothes to Alice. I stretched up and kissed Edwards lips he kissed me back passionately. " Don't get to worked up, you need to eat something." Edward murmured before kissing me again. " Yes, I am pretty hungry but I don't really want to go hunting, I'll make something, I have to feed Silvia anyway." I smiled pulling away

" Please sit down for a while Liza, I'll cook." He kissed me and lifted me up and put me in a chair. I laughed. " You must be very strong because I'm very heavy." I cringed back. He chuckled.

" Your not heavy. You're very light, lighter than Alice. When's the baby due?" Edward smiled and cooked at the same time.

" About two weeks, unless it wants to be born before then." I laughed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward and Alice had left for the night and I heard a car outside, Jacob Black. I opened the door and called goodbye to Silvia. It was cold and I was wearing a black top and jogging bottoms. I was teaching a ballet class tonight, it will hurt… " Hello. Thanks for coming my car is in need of petrol." I laughed climbing into his car.

" No problem I'll get it filled up for you. I don't want to be rude but have you put on weight Vampire girl?" I was stunned; he noticed I was fat and that I was a vampire. Jacob drove onwards along the narrow lanes.

" How did you know I was a vampire?" I pried.

" Well I'm a werewolf so I could sense it, now why are you putting on weight?" he asked. WEREWOLF! I was screaming in my head. He was dangerous. " Oh I'm pregnant, you wont hurt me will you?" I asked feared for my child. " How? Who's the father? Of course I wont I never hurt Bella why would I hurt you? Only Edward bloody Cullen came between me and Bella." He laughed.

" I'm only half vampire, it's Edward's child. Anyhow this is my stop." I sighed. His face turned red he was furious. He shoved me out the car and onto the pathway. I stood up and brushed myself off. My stomach started to hurt so I picked my bag up and walked into the studio.

After the lesson my helper Janie dropped me home, I walked inside to meet Edward and Alice's glairing eyes. " What?" I asked.

" Where were you? We've been worried sick! All Silvia saw was you getting in a car with that werewolf!" Alice yelled at me.

" I was working and Jacob gave me a lift to work." I cried back.

" You should have told us were you were or at least told your own daughter! Edward or me could have driven you there!" Alice wailed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be worried Edward…I had no idea he was a werewolf." I sighed.

" I was just scared Liza. You shouldn't have done that. I didn't even know you worked. I got worried there was something wrong with you or the baby." Edward sighed wrapping his arms around me.

" Sorry for scaring you Edward and I am really sorry I didn't tell you where I was Alice, but why didn't you see it?" I asked. Edward sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. " I can't see anything when werewolves are involved. Nobody knows why I just cant." Alice sighed sitting in the chair next to us. She patted my hand and smiled, I smiled back. " I'm so sorry Alice I didn't know." I sighed leaning into Edward's chest. " You don't have to be sorry, you had no idea. I will leave now to let you sleep." Alice quickly glared at Edward.

" Are you sure he didn't hurt you? Please tell me the truth Eliza."

Edwards POV.

I was begging in my mind that she would say no and that everything was ok. I couldn't hear her thoughts like with Bella.

Eliza cried out in agony falling to the floor in a ball hugging her knees. I was beside her In a second. " Eliza! What's wrong!" I yelled. She clutched her stomach and cried out again in pain. " I… I thought it would go away! It hurts so much! There's something wrong when I fell from the car that Jacob pushed me from I hurt it! Help it please!" She cried out. The baby! She fell from a car? Jacob pushed her! I scooped her into my arms; Silvia had gone out to a sleepover so I ran Eliza to my home.

" Carlisle!" I screamed. Carlisle was in front of me in a second or less.

" What's wrong?" Carlisle urged.

" She was pushed from a car. She's hurt!" I wailed Eliza's eyes slowly opened. " My baby… it's gone isn't it?" She whispered. It couldn't be not our child! " I need to give her a ultra sound Edward. You might have lost it." Carlisle beckoned me to follow him into his study. " Alice get the ultra sound! Esme get a sheet and my operation clothes and gloves. Emmett get a table up here!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett was behind us with a table and Alice and Esme were already in the study prepping for the ultra sound and maybe surgery. " What happened?" Alice's soft voice calmed me so did a lot of help from Jasper. " Jacob pushed her from a moving car. She fell on her face." I sighed. Alice's face fell and she cried dry tears. " Get her on the table Edward." Carlisle ordered I place Eliza onto the long table that was covered in a white sheet. Carlisle placed the ultra sound device on her stomach. Please say we hadn't lost it.

Carlisle took it off. What had happened? " Edward, she was having twins. Only one's survived but it's broken its leg we need to operate to save her. " Her? Will she be ok?" I asked. She was going to have only one child after all. " It's a girl. I might be able to save her…" Carlisle sighed. " Eliza's broken a rib as well."

" Can we get on with it now! I want her to live!" Alice cried. Jasper hugged her and she buried her head in his chest. We placed a green sheet over Eliza and Carlisle started to operate.

Eliza's POV.

The pain was so bad. It felt like a bomb had gone off inside me. I hoped my child had lived. " Carlisle she still isn't awake it's been a week now. Something's wrong isn't it?" Edward pressed.

" Everything's fine, she can probably even hear us now." Carlisle touched my hand lightly to check my pulse. " Liza? Liza can you hear me? Can you move?" Edward asked. I tried to move but my stomach hurt when I did. Had Carlisle saved my child? I managed to force my eyes open and saw Edward holding my hand. " Liza!" He sighed in happiness.

" Is it gone? Have we lost it?" I asked. A smile appeared on Edward's face. Good news! " Liza love we were having twins." How many was I having now? " We lost one but the other one's fine, it probably feels weird for you? She's a fighter this little one." She! I sat up and felt my stomach hurt again. " It still hurt's though. Is she ok? Wait… were having a girl?" I asked.

" It will take some getting used to, only having one child in you. Congratulations it is a girl. She's amazing, a three quarter vampire, one of a kind." Edward smiled kissing me quickly before I swung my feet around the edge of the bed I was now in. " Was the other on a boy? Or a girl?" I asked I desperately wanted to know what I'd lost.

" It was a boy. Don't worry. I love you Liza." I kissed him passionately for a minute then we went downstairs to see everyone. "Mom! Your ok!" Silvia ran up to me and hugged me, she cried into my shirt and I stoked her hair. " See Edward, I told you she'd be ok." Alice laughed giving me a hug when Silvia finally let go. " I can't believe I trusted Jacob." I sighed. I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me he broke my rib and broke part of my heart. " I'll get him back for this." Emmett growled. I turned to look at the beautiful blonde girl stood next to him, Rosalie.

"I'm sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Cullen this is my husband Emmett. I'm sorry for your loss." She smiled I shook her hand and smiled back. " Thank you everyone for saving my child, it's my fault my little boy died…" I sighed cuddling into Edward's chest.

" It's not your fault Jacob pushed you out a car. Your welcome, you and your daughter are part of our family now." Carlisle smiled. Esme hugged me and Alice took me upstairs to change my clothes. " Eliza were all going to go find Jacob, we wont kill him but were gonna make him feel really bad about what he did." Alice grinned evilly. I laughed and changed into some three quarter length denim jeans and a strapped top.

" You look good. Edward will be right by you in case the werewolves attack us." Esme smiled walking in.

" Your right he probably wont let me fight seeing as we only have one kid left." I sighed. Esme and Alice laughed and changed into something they could move better in. " You can run fast right? I didn't ask what's your talent?" Alice asked, " I can knock people even werewolves unconscious by touching their forehead. It doesn't work with vampires though, yes I can run fast." I smiled.

" What can Silvia do?" Esme asked. Everyone had grown attached to my daughter in the past week I was unconscious. " She can see the definite move other's will make in battle. She can also track. In our last coven we were in before we left to come her she was the tracker, I was the huntress and scout, and I can see very long distances." I said.

" You'll both be very good in fight then. Where was your last coven?" Alice smiled. " Our last coven was…Volturia. Me, Silvia and Indiana had been there a few times before he went bad. Demetri is his brother so Aro let us join his coven. Demetri is a good friend when he heard what his brother did he helped us not his own kin." I sighed; Demetri was always like a father to us. " Wow you have connections!" Alice laughed. " We should get going, the others have already gone." She sighed and we all leaped from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Edward and Alice had left for the night and I heard a car outside, Jacob Black. I opened the door and called goodbye to Silvia. It was cold and I was wearing a black top and jogging bottoms. I was teaching a ballet class tonight, it will hurt… " Hello. Thanks for coming my car is in need of petrol." I laughed climbing into his car.

" No problem I'll get it filled up for you. I don't want to be rude but have you put on weight Vampire girl?" I was stunned; he noticed I was fat and that I was a vampire. Jacob drove onwards along the narrow lanes.

" How did you know I was a vampire?" I pried.

" Well I'm a werewolf so I could sense it, now why are you putting on weight?" he asked. WEREWOLF! I was screaming in my head. He was dangerous. " Oh I'm pregnant, you wont hurt me will you?" I asked feared for my child. " How? Who's the father? Of course I wont I never hurt Bella why would I hurt you? Only Edward bloody Cullen came between me and Bella." He laughed.

" I'm only half vampire, it's Edward's child. Anyhow this is my stop." I sighed. His face turned red he was furious. He shoved me out the car and onto the pathway. I stood up and brushed myself off. My stomach started to hurt so I picked my bag up and walked into the studio.

After the lesson my helper Janie dropped me home, I walked inside to meet Edward and Alice's glairing eyes. " What?" I asked.

" Where were you? We've been worried sick! All Silvia saw was you getting in a car with that werewolf!" Alice yelled at me.

" I was working and Jacob gave me a lift to work." I cried back.

" You should have told us were you were or at least told your own daughter! Edward or me could have driven you there!" Alice wailed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be worried Edward…I had no idea he was a werewolf." I sighed.

" I was just scared Liza. You shouldn't have done that. I didn't even know you worked. I got worried there was something wrong with you or the baby." Edward sighed wrapping his arms around me.

" Sorry for scaring you Edward and I am really sorry I didn't tell you where I was Alice, but why didn't you see it?" I asked. Edward sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. " I can't see anything when werewolves are involved. Nobody knows why I just cant." Alice sighed sitting in the chair next to us. She patted my hand and smiled, I smiled back. " I'm so sorry Alice I didn't know." I sighed leaning into Edward's chest. " You don't have to be sorry, you had no idea. I will leave now to let you sleep." Alice quickly glared at Edward.

" Are you sure he didn't hurt you? Please tell me the truth Eliza."

Edwards POV.

I was begging in my mind that she would say no and that everything was ok. I couldn't hear her thoughts like with Bella.

Eliza cried out in agony falling to the floor in a ball hugging her knees. I was beside her In a second. " Eliza! What's wrong!" I yelled. She clutched her stomach and cried out again in pain. " I… I thought it would go away! It hurts so much! There's something wrong when I fell from the car that Jacob pushed me from I hurt it! Help it please!" She cried out. The baby! She fell from a car? Jacob pushed her! I scooped her into my arms; Silvia had gone out to a sleepover so I ran Eliza to my home.

" Carlisle!" I screamed. Carlisle was in front of me in a second or less.

" What's wrong?" Carlisle urged.

" She was pushed from a car. She's hurt!" I wailed Eliza's eyes slowly opened. " My baby… it's gone isn't it?" She whispered. It couldn't be not our child! " I need to give her a ultra sound Edward. You might have lost it." Carlisle beckoned me to follow him into his study. " Alice get the ultra sound! Esme get a sheet and my operation clothes and gloves. Emmett get a table up here!" Carlisle yelled. Emmett was behind us with a table and Alice and Esme were already in the study prepping for the ultra sound and maybe surgery. " What happened?" Alice's soft voice calmed me so did a lot of help from Jasper. " Jacob pushed her from a moving car. She fell on her face." I sighed. Alice's face fell and she cried dry tears. " Get her on the table Edward." Carlisle ordered I place Eliza onto the long table that was covered in a white sheet. Carlisle placed the ultra sound device on her stomach. Please say we hadn't lost it.

Carlisle took it off. What had happened? " Edward, she was having twins. Only one's survived but it's broken its leg we need to operate to save her. " Her? Will she be ok?" I asked. She was going to have only one child after all. " It's a girl. I might be able to save her…" Carlisle sighed. " Eliza's broken a rib as well."

" Can we get on with it now! I want her to live!" Alice cried. Jasper hugged her and she buried her head in his chest. We placed a green sheet over Eliza and Carlisle started to operate.

Eliza's POV.

The pain was so bad. It felt like a bomb had gone off inside me. I hoped my child had lived. " Carlisle she still isn't awake it's been a week now. Something's wrong isn't it?" Edward pressed.

" Everything's fine, she can probably even hear us now." Carlisle touched my hand lightly to check my pulse. " Liza? Liza can you hear me? Can you move?" Edward asked. I tried to move but my stomach hurt when I did. Had Carlisle saved my child? I managed to force my eyes open and saw Edward holding my hand. " Liza!" He sighed in happiness.

" Is it gone? Have we lost it?" I asked. A smile appeared on Edward's face. Good news! " Liza love we were having twins." How many was I having now? " We lost one but the other one's fine, it probably feels weird for you? She's a fighter this little one." She! I sat up and felt my stomach hurt again. " It still hurt's though. Is she ok? Wait… were having a girl?" I asked.

" It will take some getting used to, only having one child in you. Congratulations it is a girl. She's amazing, a three quarter vampire, one of a kind." Edward smiled kissing me quickly before I swung my feet around the edge of the bed I was now in. " Was the other on a boy? Or a girl?" I asked I desperately wanted to know what I'd lost.

" It was a boy. Don't worry. I love you Liza." I kissed him passionately for a minute then we went downstairs to see everyone. "Mom! Your ok!" Silvia ran up to me and hugged me, she cried into my shirt and I stoked her hair. " See Edward, I told you she'd be ok." Alice laughed giving me a hug when Silvia finally let go. " I can't believe I trusted Jacob." I sighed. I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me he broke my rib and broke part of my heart. " I'll get him back for this." Emmett growled. I turned to look at the beautiful blonde girl stood next to him, Rosalie.

"I'm sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Cullen this is my husband Emmett. I'm sorry for your loss." She smiled I shook her hand and smiled back. " Thank you everyone for saving my child, it's my fault my little boy died…" I sighed cuddling into Edward's chest.

" It's not your fault Jacob pushed you out a car. Your welcome, you and your daughter are part of our family now." Carlisle smiled. Esme hugged me and Alice took me upstairs to change my clothes. " Eliza were all going to go find Jacob, we wont kill him but were gonna make him feel really bad about what he did." Alice grinned evilly. I laughed and changed into some three quarter length denim jeans and a strapped top.

" You look good. Edward will be right by you in case the werewolves attack us." Esme smiled walking in.

" Your right he probably wont let me fight seeing as we only have one kid left." I sighed. Esme and Alice laughed and changed into something they could move better in. " You can run fast right? I didn't ask what's your talent?" Alice asked, " I can knock people even werewolves unconscious by touching their forehead. It doesn't work with vampires though, yes I can run fast." I smiled.

" What can Silvia do?" Esme asked. Everyone had grown attached to my daughter in the past week I was unconscious. " She can see the definite move other's will make in battle. She can also track. In our last coven we were in before we left to come her she was the tracker, I was the huntress and scout, and I can see very long distances." I said.

" You'll both be very good in fight then. Where was your last coven?" Alice smiled. " Our last coven was…Volturia. Me, Silvia and Indiana had been there a few times before he went bad. Demetri is his brother so Aro let us join his coven. Demetri is a good friend when he heard what his brother did he helped us not his own kin." I sighed; Demetri was always like a father to us. " Wow you have connections!" Alice laughed. " We should get going, the others have already gone." She sighed and we all leaped from the window.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes I was in Edward's bedroom on the large white bed.

I rolled over to see if Edward was there, he wasn't. I sat up and looked around. Where was he? I looked down, my giant bump was gone and I was wearing a small black nightie. The door creaked open slowly. Edward stood in the doorway holding a small child in his arms. " Oh…" I smiled a huge smile showing my teeth. " Your awake, meet you daughter who still has no name." Edward smiled back walking in to sit on the bed beside me. He handed me the small baby that was the size of a normal human baby. How much bigger would it have gotten?

" I thought you might have a name?" Edward asked putting his arm around my shoulder. " I was trying to mix up Rosalie and Alice. A.l.i.. No to weird… Rosice? Rosalice? Pick." I smiled.

" I like Rosice, Ro for short." He smiled.

" Baby Ro." I laughed kissing my baby's forehead.

" Perfect. I'll take Ro downstairs so we can have some time alone." Edward smiled; I giggled handing Ro to him. He walked out the room and was back in a second. " Do they like the name?" I asked.

" Alice and Rosalie love it. What would you have called the boy?" Edward asked pulling me to him. " Jasper crosses Emmett, Emmer. His middle name would have been Pharlisle. Carlisle mixed with Phil. Ro's is Esmeree." I laughed.

" Rosice Esmeree Swan Cullen." Edward smiled; I looked up into his big golden eyes. " No." I paused he looked confused " Just Cullen." I smiled and he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his. " Where's She going to live?" I asked. A crooked grin spread across his face.

" Get dressed. We have to go." He sighed as if something had suddenly gone wrong. " What is it?" I asked. His smile disappeared.

" Just get dressed." He commanded.

When I was dressed he pulled me down the stairs. " Alice, were ready." Edward called. Alice came to stand by us. " Rosalie has Ro so I can go with you." Alice sighed. Everyone obviously loved my child.

Edward took my hand and we raced through the forest. Along the drive it now split off down a separate trail. We raced down it; at the bottom was a large white house with tall glass windows. " What?" I murmured.

" This is where she will live, with Silvia, Me and you. Esme and Alice built it for us. Welcome home." Edward smiled I turned round to see that Alice had disappeared. " Do you want to see inside or outside first?" Edward grinned, what had he done?

" Inside…I think." I giggled as he scooped me into his arms and carried me through the large arched wooden doors. Inside it was large with tall ceilings. A large crystal chandelier hung from the top and two sets of curved stairs led up to a platform that had a barrier around it. There were doors leading off from the main hall and on the first section of the platform you came to was a library. In the main hall was a large black grand piano. The second section of the platform was Ro's room; it was a small pink girly paradise with a cot that had a pink canopy draped from the ceiling over it. The third was Silvia's room and the fourth was our's. " Do you like it? This is our room; Esme brought some paintings that she has drawn over from the main house. Is Ro's room right? Will Silvia like it?" Edward asked putting his arms around my waist. " It's perfect the kid's will love it!" I laughed as he kissed my neck. " I'm guessing the kitchen and everything are downstairs? Does our room have a bathroom?" I asked. " It's through the second set of doors, yes everything else's downstairs. Silvia has her own bathroom as well." Edward smiled.

" What's through the first doors?" I wondered. I think I had guessed though. I walked over to it holding Edward's hand. " This was all Alice…" Edward sighed and pulled back the doors. It was a huge walk in wardrobe with isles of clothes. " How many are mine?" I asked.

" The right side, the bigger side is yours. The left side is mine. Your side also has all the baby clothes and toddler clothes that Alice chose." Edward laughed. I walked into the closet and found a huge draw full of lingerie. It was all far too frilly and sexy for me, I picked up a black-laced one and held it up. " Alice will be Alice…" Edward chuckled. I picked it up and walked into the changing room at the end of the closet. I pulled it on and walked out to show him. " You look amazing" Edward laughed. I blushed and walked over to him. " I don't think I will ever be 'Amazing,'" I laughed hugging him.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the huge king sized black metal bed in Edward and my room. I saw Edward looking at me. " One question." I asked.

" Sure" He smiled his heartbreaking smile.

" What will we do with my house?" I asked.

" Silvia's already claimed it for when she's old enough." Edward chuckled. " Oh…ok. I need to get dressed, I'm starving." I sighed as my stomach rumbled. " Choose something to wear while I go and make something, I'll get Silvia and Ro over here as well" Edward smiled, I looked at him and realised he was dressed.

I walked into the wardrobe as he strolled downstairs, I unzipped one of the bags, inside was a short blue cocktail dress, I unzipped about twenty more and they were all glamorous dresses. I found one that wasn't quite so extravagant. I didn't even look at the skirts and tops and trousers. The one I chose was deep purple and strapless with a belt, I bent down and picked up the matching shoes, they were kitten heeled and actually looked quite nice… I wondered down the stairs and peeked through each door until I found the kitchen. " Find the room alright Mom?" Silvia laughed. I ran over and pulled her into my arms. I then scooped up Ro and walked over to the fridge to get her a drink of milk/blood. She gulped it down then fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and walked upstairs into her room and put her into bed. I turned the baby monitor on and took the second one with me so I could keep an eye on her. I strolled back into the kitchen and went to stand by Edward, I kissed his cheek the sat down on one of the stools. As I ate breakfast I realised I hadn't seen the outside of the house. "Can I see the outside today?" I asked Edward when Silvia went to get dressed and look round. " Sure, lets go now." Edward took my hand and I grabbed the baby monitor from the table and we walked outside. There was a large garage next to the house with three cars in it. A Ferrari, Mercedes and a Bmw. " Why do you need three?" I asked, Edward laughed but I didn't see what was funny. " Only the Ferrari's mine the Mercedes is Silvia's and the Bmw is yours!" He sighed.

" Oh… Is that a pool?" I looked through the large glass wall into the walled back garden. " Well I thought you and Silvia might enjoy it." He smiled and instead of answering I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. " Thank you!" I laughed.

Silvia's POV.

Edward and the rest of the family had gone out hunting that night, I came back early to be with mom and Ro. " Silvia, Look after Ro for a while I need a break." Mom jogged down the stairs, the outline of her eyes were red as if she had been crying. " Mom? Are you ok?" I asked. She just nodded and jogged into the garage and drove away. Something's wrong, she's depressed. Post Depression. She wasn't back in the morning when I woke up, I got really worried. " Momma?" I heard Ro crying from her room. " Momma isn't home yet baby." I wiped a tear from my eye, something really must be wrong mom wouldn't be out so long normally. I scooped Ro into my arms and walked to the main house. Everyone was there including Edward. Did they know where mom was? They were just chatting they obviously didn't. More tears fell from my eyes where was she? I clutched Ro closer to me and I walked inside. I broke down in tears. " Silvia! What's wrong?" Alice cried running over to me and wrapping her arms around me. " M…m…mom." Was all I could mange to say. " What's wrong with her? Where is she? Let Rosalie have the baby." Alice cried, I saw Edward turn round a scared expression on his face. " No! she told me to look after Ro! She went out at about six last night, she's still not back. She had been crying." I wailed holding Ro closer than ever. " I'll go look for her." Edward jumped up.

" I'm coming as well." Alice scooped her phone up and the two of them raced away closely followed by Jasper.

Eliza's POV.

My heart was breaking, I didn't feel cut out to be a mom. I know I have Silvia but she was 12 when I met her. I'd always wanted to be a mom and have a baby and stuff but now I was I don't think I'm right as Ro's mom. I had left at half six the night before, I was going to Alaska I had to get away from the baby. How could I do this to Silvia and Edward though? How would Rosice survive without me? I parked out at the top of a cliff. I was mile's away from Forks, it was mid-day they would be on their way to look for me. I didn't want to go back! I slumped down on the bonnet of my car and cried. A car pulled up behind me. Jacob Black climbed out.

" Look what we have here. Where are your baby and your precious Edward." He cooed. I jumped from the car to face him.

" Why should I tell you! It's your fault I lost a child! You've done enough! There probably all on their way to find me so scram!" I yelled at him, his expression turned to shock.

" I thought you had a child? Why are the looking for you?" Jacob asked stepping closer to me. "I was having twins you idiot! When you pushed me from the car I lost my little boy! They're looking for me because I ran away from my baby!" I wailed sliding to the floor.

" I didn't know. I didn't mean to push you I got angry. Why the hell did you run away from your little girl!" Jacob yelled.

" It's ok, I still have Ro. I've wanted to be a mom forever but now I am I don't want to be!" I let the tears roll down my cheek.

" It will pass. Their almost here, I better go see you around." He waved before climbing into his truck and driving off. Great help he was. I leaped into a tree and sat on a branch hugging my knees.

" There's her car." I heard Alice below me. She looked up when I sniffed.

" And there she is." She sighed and Edward climbed up the tree to scoop me into his arms and jump back down. " Where have you been! Silvia's worried sick!" Alice yelled. Edward quieted her. " Why did you just leave love?" He asked me I broke down in tears " I couldn't be around her…if I was I would have killed her." I cried. Edward stroked my hair. He pulled my face up so I looked at him. " This is quite serious you know Eliza, wanting to kill you baby." He sighed.

" I always wanted to be a mom…" I cried.

" Then what's the problem?" Alice demanded.

" Alice! You're making it worse." Edward stared her in the eyes, she was just worried. " I just don't feel I'm cut out to be a mom. When I'm around her I just cant handle anything and I loose control. I cant be a mom." I murmured. " Liza…We need to go home. We can talk about it there." Edward sighed and Alice climbed into my car to drive me home and Edward drove his Ferrari. " Liza…I'm sorry I was just so worried about you. You are a good mom. You know it. Rosice love's you. Oh by the way I love the name. Rosice Esmeree." Alice smiled at me.

" Thank you Alice. I guess I just wanted a break." I sighed.

" Depression is serious though Eliza." Alice sighed.

"I'm not depressed I just needed some air. Why does everyone keep saying its depression! I'm honestly fine." I moaned. I felt fine I wasn't depressed at all.

" Were going to give you therapy anyway." Alice smiled.

" Oh no your not!" I was starting to loose my temper.

" Calm down, if you say it isn't then it isn't." Alice sighed patting my hand. We parked in the garage of the main house and Alice led me inside.

" Mom!" Silvia cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Sorry to scare you baby. I wont do it again." I smiled stroking her hair.

" Ro's been crying ever since you left, she's been crying out yelling for you." Carlisle said softly. When Silvia and Rosice were asleep I was able to explain what happened. We all sat in the living room to talk.

" Eliza…What happened?" Carlisle asked.

" I just couldn't be around her. Its not serious so will everyone please stop making a big deal out of it? I'm not depressed." I sighed and Edward pulled me to his chest on the sofa. I exhaled louder than normal. " Love, it is quite a big deal, we had no idea where you were." Edward said. I was getting annoyed that everyone was making such a big deal of it. My phone buzzed and I quickly picked it up. " Hello?" I asked.

" Hey depressed girl." Jacob answered.

" Will you just piss off Jacob?" I yelled then stood up and ran from the room into the forest. I dropped my phone in the living room so I was sure someone was talking to Jacob. " Liza. Calm down love." Edward was behind me. I spun round. He caught me as I tripped I fell into his open arms and he held me there. " I'm sorry, I just can't handle anything. I'm and awful mother." I cried into his shirt.

"No your not. Don't say that, Silvia is proof you are a good mother." Edward hugged me tightly. " Thank you." I smiled and kissed him. His eyes were black as if he was having to make a painful decision.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke in the morning to find Edward gone. There was a note on the table when I went downstairs.

_**Dear Eliza and Rosice,**_

_**I will always love you both but complications have come up which made me make the terrible decision to leave you both. Eliza I know you will find a way to cope without me please don't hurt yourself…don't come and look for me just move on. I just don't love you anymore Eliza. I'm sorry.**_

_**From**_

_**Edward.**_

I sat down on a chair and took ten deep breaths; I knew the rest of the family knew of his decision to leave. They were out on a hunt so it was just Silvia, Ro and I. We were going to leave, what was the point of being here without Edward. I wasn't going to find him I was going to see my father/creator. I grabbed a pen and scribbled a note that I would leave out for the family.

_**Dearest Family,**_

_**As you probably know Edward left... I see no other reason to stay; I'm taking my family away to visit some other members of my family. I cannot tell you where. Don't tell Edward we have gone. Sorry... Alice I would have loved to go shopping with you one last time but we have to leave today. Use our house as you wish, both of them. I'm sure Rosice will miss you all as much as Silvia and I. Goodbye and thank you for helping us through.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Eliza, Silvia and Rosice Swan xxx**_

We left as soon as I had posted the letter through the main house's door. I had packed every piece of clothing and taken all the money from our house. Edward wouldn't need it.

" Mom? Where are we going exactly?" Silvia asked handing Rosice a book" To see my father." I smiled at saying it.

" So Phil and Renee?" She asked.

" No."

" Who then? Your real father?"

" Yes, his name is Aro he is the leader of the Volturi in Italy." I sighed.

" Cool! Your royalty!" Silvia laughed happily and Rosice giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived in Rome a day later. " My dear? Is that my little Eliza?" I saw Aro sat in his chair by his brothers Caius and Marcus. " Hello Father." I smiled when I saw Demetri stood beside him. " My little girl and her little girls!" Aro bounded across the room to hug me, I noticed a face I hadn't ever seen before. A boy perhaps a year or two older than me. He had short blonde hair and deep red eyes. Aro spotted me staring. " Eliza this is Alec he is Jane's twin brother. Are you three here for good?" Aro asked me. " Yes we are, could I perhaps put my daughter in a bed or something to sleep." I asked. Aro's face lit up.

" A full vampire child, actual conceived, carried and born to a vampire, remarkable. Of course, we have bedrooms there was always one for you and there's a spare for you older daughter." Aro smiled and led Silvia and Rosice to a room; Rosice was the height of a ten year old now after just six months. She walked and talked and did everything a vampire did only she slept like Silvia.

We had been in Italy almost a year now. I had fallen in love with Alec and we were due to get married in the coming winter. We had started drinking human's blood again and I was almost always completely satisfied. The wedding was now a week away and Jane who was now my best friend and maid of honour. My father had invited practically every vampire in the world to my wedding. I stole an invite one day it read.

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**My daughter is to be married in a week's time. I would be ecstatic if you could be there. She is marring my dear friend Alec Volturi. **_

Hope to see you here in Rome. Aro and Family

I hid it away as a treasured memory along with all the pictures and presents from Edward. " Eliza? I found a dress!" Jane called from behind my door. I opened the door and she was stood there holding a black bag.

" A black bag?" I asked, she laughed and came inside shutting the door behind her. " No silly, it's inside." I giggled and she swiftly produced a long red dress from inside. It had thin straps and a gold lace pattern across the chest and bottom of the skirt. " Oh my god! Jane its amazing." I cried flinging my arms around her. " I'm glad you like it. You still don't get to wear it until the wedding! Go find Alec he wanted to talk to you." Jane laughed putting the dress away in my closet. " Thanks Jane you're the best." I called as I dashed out the room. I saw Alec sat discussing something with the council in the billiard room. I peered through the window and he signalled that he would be there in a minute.

" Mom! Alice and everyone are coming to the wedding!" Silvia called running down the corridor with Rosice hot on her heels.

" What? They can't know I'm here. Is Edward coming?" I asked.

" Duu… Of course he is! He just came back from meeting auntie Bella." Rosice laughed.

" Oh shit." I sighed as Alec opened the door behind me.

"What's wrong? Gils Jane need's you to try on dresses." Alec smiled putting his arms around my waist. I turned and kissed him softly.

" Did you know my x boyfriend is coming and has no idea its me getting married?" I asked.

" Yes…I invited him and Bella. And well the Cullen's all together." He smiled.

" Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I asked putting my arms around his waist.

" No actually I wanted to discuss food, we have some vegetarians." He sighed. " We'll have some humans and some grizzly bears or lions." I grinned. " Perfect. Were getting married in two days. The guests are arriving already. The Cullen's will be here in a minute." Alec smiled at me. I looked down at the sapphire on a gold ring on my finger and smiled. Alec pulled my face to his then led me to meet some guests.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I will put more up when i write it. please ._**

****I saw Carlisle leading his family into the great hall. They followed closely. Esme by his side followed by Emmett and Rosalie then Alice and Jasper then finally Edward and BELLA! My heart stopped beating for a second. " Baby? Are you ok?" Alec asked me kissing my hair softly.

" Yes, I just need a minute I'm thirsty." I sighed and ran around the corner so I could still listen to Alec's conversation. I saw Carlisle walk up to him and shake his hand. " Where's you fiancé?" I heard Emmett ask.

" Just freshening up, I'm sure she's dying to meet you." Alec grinned in my direction I ducked back to hide. " It's nice to see you again Edward and you Bella it's been awhile." Alec smiled.

" Only a few years Alec." She replied, obviously she was a vampire too now. " There's my girl, come here a sec love!" Alec called. I emerged from my hiding space and strolled towards the amazed family. My long black dress was trailing on the floor. " This is my Eliza." Alec smiled pulling me to him I giggled. " Hello, it's been about a year now." I laughed. " Eliza! I missed you! Your Aro's daughter?" Alice cried flinging her arms around me. " I missed you too and I know Ro and Silvia did as well." I laughed I looked at Bella and nodded.

" It's nice to meet you again my dear sister." Bella stepped forward.

" As with you Bella, how are you?" I asked.

" I'm very good thank you." She smiled, Edward stood motionless.

" Is Rosice here?" He asked.

" Yes, Ro! Poppet come here!" I called towards where she was talking to her grandfather. She bounded over and I laid my hand on her shoulder.

" Hello dad. How is everybody then?" She smiled.

" Hello Rosice. Were all very good, you've grown." Edward smiled.

" Alec daddy taught me to hunt, I have to go find sis now." She called running off. " Alec I must go I need to see Tanya and her sisters, Kate is a dear friend." I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it's taking me so long to update...I have been stuck for ideas. Anyway it should be up at the weekend. I'm putting about five chapters up.**_

_**Thanks x**_


End file.
